The Hogwarts Chronicles
by thetimeladyauthor
Summary: Anything can happen when time travel goes wrong. But the Doctor, burner of planets, savior of many, never expected things to go quite like this. With multiple versions of himself and his companions, all aged eleven, running around a parallel universe with no regard to the laws of time or any idea who they are, the wizarding world is in for a nasty shock. Takes place after HP books
1. Prologue

**A.N. Right off the bat I would like to get a couple things straight. First off I do not own Harry Potter Doctor Who any of the characters associated with them. Next while this story is my own original idea I did take inspiration from other's stories. For example, the idea for the memory loss came from reading one of Sheepishly101's crossovers. However there are a few differences which will become apparent as the fanfiction progresses. I'm sorry for the long authors note I just had to make some of this stuff clear at the beginning. I hope those of you that are reading this fanfiction will enjoy it and those of you who aren't enjoy whatever fanfiction you're reading instead. And now on to the story.**

* * *

The Doctor stood at the console of his TARDIS. His current companion, Donna Noble, stood next to him. He slowly flipped a lever and waited for his beloved ship to dematerialize. The TARDIS shook, throwing the Doctor and Donna off their feet. "NO!" the Doctor yelled. "What's wrong?" He began to circle the console. Realizing something was wrong, he stared around the room. A variety of familiar and unfamiliar faces stared back at him from around the console room. In one corner, a grumpy scot stood with a shortish brunette. In another, a childish man in a bowtie, a tweed jacket, and suspenders stood with yet another ginger. In yet another, a man in a leather jacket stood next to a blonde with a face the Doctor could never forget. "This should not be happening." the scot said as the eight time travelers stared at each other.

"Doctor?" the blonde asked. "Do you know these people? Leather jacket shook his head. "I'll do introductions." the scot cut in. "this is Clara Oswald." He pointed to the woman next to him. "The Scottish redhead next to chinny over there is Amelia Pond. The grumpy ginger next to trench coat is Donna Noble and the blonde is Rose Tyler." He looked around the room. "Now as for the other four..." Leather jacket cut in. "We can introduce ourselves, thanks. I'm the Doctor." He spoke with a northern accent. "I'm also the Doctor." trench coat said, waving. Chinny was the next to speak. "I'm the Doctor, but you can call me the Doctor." "And I'm also the Doctor." the scot finished. "Any questions?"

"I don't get it." Rose said, voicing the companion's concerns. "How can all of you be the Doctor?" Trench coat took a deep breath and started to explain. "You see, Rose Tylah." He seemed to savor her name. "The Doctor has a way of... cheating death. Whenever he's about to die, he changes his face. It's called regeneration and a guarantee you'll be able to experience it firsthand." The companions all looked at their Doctor for confirmation. The Doctors slowly nodded.

The TARDIS gave a jolt. The chinny Doctor grabbed the console. "There's too many of us!" he yelled over the noise of the TARDIS crashing. "The old girl can't cope! We're crashing! The chances of us remaining conscious are-" He cut off as his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on the floor. Soon, the scot was the only one left standing, then he, too, collapsed.

The TARDIS was running diagnostic checks as fast as she could. As far as she could tell, when the TARDISes collided, they had all been pushed through a tear in the walls of the universe and into a parallel one. With her power supply cut off, she was crashing. Struggling to regain power, she began to dematerialize, not noticing that her passengers were not vanishing with her. The Doctors and their companions began to fall.


	2. A Warm Welcome Part 1

**A.N. And now we get in to the actual story. This chapter and the next chapter are two parts of a whole, I'm just posting it in two parts to try and decrease confusion. I will answer potential questions in the authors note for part two. (Whew. I finished this finally)**

* * *

He woke up in a strange rom that he had never seen before with a kindly woman standing over him. He stared around at the great high ceiling and the hospital beds scattered throughout the room. He frowned as the woman spoke. "Just wait a minute dear. Candice? He's awake!" A younger woman dressed as a nurse rushed into the room. "Where am I?" he asked. His northern accent seemed new and familiar at the same time. "You're in the hospital wing at Hogwarts." Candice replied. She had a quiet voice that seemed to echo in the quiet. "Did you miss the train?"He thought harder but came up with nothing. "Look." he said, his frustration evident. "I don't even know who I am. I definitely don't know anything about a train." "I hope you don't mind that we looked through your things." the older woman cut in. "Your name appears to be..." She consulted a scrap of paper. "John Smith. Here's your wand."

The newly named John Smith took the slim piece of wood he was given. It didn't look like much, but it was all he had of his old life. His only other belongings were a piece of blank paper and a strange metal wand with no discernible use. "Can I have a mirror?" he asked and was swiftly given the device. He peered into it and was met with the face of an 11 year old boy with a buzz cut, a leather jacket, and large ears. He flopped back on the bed and groaned. He would have to get used to his new life. But he heard the nurse say something about the next one waking up and stood shakily, eager to see which one of the strangers would wake next.

* * *

She opened her eyes, blinking away sleep. She was in some sort of hospital room being watched by a kid with enormous ears. "Wh-where am I? Who am I?" she asked, a little nervous to hear the answer. She saw the nurse press a few things into the boy's hands and whisper something into his ear. "Hello." he said in a northern accent. "I'm John Smith. At least, that's what they told me. And you are..." He stared at a tiny bit of paper he was holding"Rose Tyler. And as for where you are, this is the Hogwarts hospital wing. Don't worry, I've absolutely no idea what that is too." He handed her a small wooden stick with a floral pattern on it. "And this is your wand. It's supposed to help you do magic." She stared at him blankly.

She was called Rose Tyler. That didn't make sense, but then again, neither did a lot of things. John Smith opened his mouth to speak again. "I'm guessing you want this." He passed her a mirror and she peered into it. She had straight blonde hair and appeared to be wearing a hoodie. She sighed. "So." she said, gesturing at the six other full beds. "Do I greet the next?"

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he stared down at himself, trying to fix the spots in his memory. He was dressed in a pinstripe suit and sand shoes. His light tan trench coat spilled off the bed and onto the floor. He looked around the room, taking in every detail with a single glance. His game landed on a small handheld mirror. He grabbed it, staring into its depths. He ran his fingers through his messy brown hair that would probably never lie flat, though without his memory, it was hard to tell. He finally registered that he was being watched and looked up to see a blonde girl and a boy- those ears really were enormous- of around 11, the age that he had assumed he was. "I don't suppose you know who I am." he said in an accent somewhere between english and scottish.

It took the girl a second to reply."Actually, we do know your name, but that's about it. We're just waiting for the others to wake up so we can figure out where we are." He nodded. "And what is my name?" "John Tudor. Bit fancy for my tastes." John Tudor nodded again. "And you are?" The blonde smiled sheepishly. "I'm Rose Tyler and this is John Smith. Here's your wand and things. John Tudor took the proffered items and was looking through them when the girl next to him opened her eyes.

* * *

 **A.N. At this point, I gave up describing wands. I'll include descriptions after part two of this chapter. Sorry about the confusingness. It'll get better eventually...**

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a large room that she didn't recognize. A girl with straight blonde hair and a boy in a leather jacket sat next to a boy with hair like a hedgehog. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Well." hedgehog hair said. Apparently I'm John Tudor and this is Rose Tyler and John Smith." "Welcome back to consciousness Donna Noble." the blonde, Rose, said. "Is that my name?" Donna asked and Rose slowly nodded.

"Oi, hedgehog hair. Ya gotta mirror?" Donna asked. "My name's not hedgehog hair!" the boy yelled. "It's John Tudor!" He reluctantly passed her a mirror. Donna snatched it from his grip and gawked at her reflection. She had shoulder length straight red hair and green eyes, but when she searched her memory, she found nothing. She slowly stood up and walked over to the boy laying in the next bed over.


End file.
